Бандл Сити
Bandle City has not yet been involved in any story-based event. Opinions differ as to where exactly the land of the Yordles is to be found. Some maintain these fey creatures live far to the southeast, beyond a range of impassable mountains. Others claim the Yordles live under grassy green hills or deep in the hearts of impenetrable forests. Perhaps some of these tales are true or maybe none, for no expedition mounted to find the Yordle homeland has ever located it. Which is not to say that no one has visited the land of Yordles, for many claim to have travelled through unseen portals into a land of fey enchantment populated by diminutive creatures of mischief. In Bandle City every sensation is heightened for non-Yordles; colors are incredibly vivid, the food and drink intoxicates the senses for years and, once tasted, will never be forgotten. The sunlight is eternally golden, the waters crystal clear, and every harvest brings fruitful bounty. It is also a place of unfettered magic, where the incautious can be led astray by its myriad wonders and end up lost in a dream until they drop dead of hunger and thirst. Those who claim to have travelled to Bandle City speak of a timeless quality, which may explain why many such taletellers appear to have aged tremendously or, in fact, never return at all. Чемпионы Бандл Сити Связанные чемпионы * , an ancient Yordle from Shurima. * , a water-dwelling Yordle from Bilgewater. * , an ancient ancestor of the Yordle race who defrosted in the Freljord. * , a renowned techmaturgist residing in Piltover. * , one of the Kinkou Order. * , a Noxus admiral. * , a Demacian hero. * , an explosives expert residing in Zaun. История Легенды The Yordle Land is the home of the Yordle race and where dwells the vast majority of Yordle society. It is presumed to be located in the South-eastern part of South Valoran, behind the safety of the Sablestone Mountain range. Centuries before, the Yordles were a nomadic race, traveling around the continent for many years. They eventually settled themselves within the Ruddynip Valley where modern day Bandle City is now located. While their society may seem like a simple rural community, the city itself holds a great deal of intrigue and mystery. ;Greed and Tears * Solitude can be lonelier than death. * Starring . ;Curse of the Sad Mummy *Каждый ребёнок в Валоране слышал историю про проклятого мальчика-мумию, который больше не чувствует своего сердца. Hide= * Starring and . |-| Show= ;A Hero's Calling Hide= * Starring . |-|Cover= |-|01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= ;Discovering the Link *ГНАР!Discovering the Link Hide= * Starring . |-| Show= ;The Hunter Hunted * I've made a terrible mistake. * Starring , and . ;From the Journal of Professor Cecil B. Heimerdinger * The Scientific Method. * Starring . ;Paint the Town Hide= Yordles live among us. Oh, they say I’m crazy -- they say that Yordles would be easy to spot in a city such as ours, what with their fuzzy countenances and diminutive stature. But I’ve heard rumors that they have invented some sort of magical charms that make these abominations appear no different from you or I. But don’t be fooled! No matter how adorable they may seem, these mischievous creatures will bring our city of Piltover to ruin! If I were so moved, I’d say they’re an even bigger threat than those lunatic terrorists from Zaun! But I’m getting ahead of myself. Our story starts in a small pyrotechnics shop in Piltover, run by two unnervingly fuzzy gentlemen... * Starring , and . |-|Cover= |-|01= |-|02= |-|03= |-|04= |-|05= |-|06= |-|07= |-|08= |-|09= |-|10= |-|11= |-|12= |-|13= |-|14= |-|15= |-|16= |-|17= |-|18= |-|19= |-|20= |-|21= |-|22= |-|23= |-|24= История The Lost Girl Returns The young, purple, yordle girl, , that was reportedly missing centuries ago, miraculously reappeared, and although she did grow, she was much younger and healthier than anticipated. During her absence, she acquired some new magical talent and a new friend, , possibly the large firefly that the yordles had told about. sought to reconnect to the residents of Bandle City, but her attempt had unfortunate results. She led all the children off to play hide and seek, temporarily changing them into flowers and animals to spice up the game, but their parents didn’t appreciate her efforts. The yordles insisted that she leave their lands immediately and she willingly did so. She currently travels around Valoran, hoping to find her place in it. The Missing Link Reappears "Time marches on for most, but not . A yordle born millennia ago, Gnar was captured and trapped in true ice, frozen - quite literally - in time. Civilizations formed and fell as the prehistoric yordle vacantly stared on, but nothing – not even true ice – could confine Gnar forever. After breaking free, he wandered Runeterra until he found himself taken in by his yordle descendants. But, as they would soon discover, there’s a beast behind the boy." Прочее General= * "Bandle" comes from , a unit of measurement that is two feet in length, the average height of a Yordle. * Original Bandle Cities architecture was inspired by traditional houses, such as the ones in the town of . ** Current architecture was heavily inspired by . * , and are credited for the creation of , and . * It is said the passage of time is different in Bandle City, giving yordles a timeless nature. * Because of their glamour, the true form of a yordle is difficult for normal humans to perceive. |-|Skins= Aatrox MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Aatrox Fizz OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Fizz Kha'Zix MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Kha'Zix Lulu DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Lulu Malphite MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Malphite Poppy BlacksmithSkin.jpg|Blacksmith Poppy Rengar MechaSkin.jpg|Mecha Rengar Rumble SuperGalaxySkin.jpg|Super Galaxy Rumble Sion MechaZeroSkin.jpg|Mecha Zero Sion Teemo OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Teemo Tristana DragonTrainerSkin.jpg|Dragon Trainer Tristana Tristana OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Tristana Tristana RocketGirlSkin.jpg|Rocket Girl Tristana Twitch OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Twitch Veigar OmegaSquadSkin.jpg|Omega Squad Veigar Медиа Music= ;Related Music Lulu, the Fae Sorceress - Login Screen| Super Galaxy Rumble - Login Screen| Gnar, the Missing Link - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Tiny Masterpiece of Evil|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Omega Squad Teemo - Login Screen| League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Dragon Trainer Tristana - Login Screen| Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer - Login Screen| Kled, the Cantankerous Cavalier - Login Screen| LCU - Login Screen| Omega Squad 2017 - Login Screen| League of Legends Music- Pentakill Mortal Reminder| Season Start 2018 - Anticipation - Login Screen| Season Start 2018 - Commencement - Login Screen| |-|Videos= League of Legends Music The Curse of the Sad Mummy| Operation - Rescue Teemo| Pentakill Mortal Reminder OFFICIAL MUSIC VIDEO League of Legends Music| |-|Gallery= Bandle City Crest.jpg|Old Bandle City Crest Bandle City.jpg|City Entrance, Bandle City, Yordle Land Bandle Forest.png|Bandle Forest, Yordle Land Omega Squad Teemo Promo 1.png|Omega Squad 1 Omega Squad Teemo Promo 2.png|Omega Squad 2 Omega Squad Teemo Promo 3.png|Omega Squad 3 Omega Squad Teemo Promo 4.png|Omega Squad 4 Amumu CotSM concept 01.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 1 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 02.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 2 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 03.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 3 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 05.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 4 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 08.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 5 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 09.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 6 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu CotSM concept 10.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Concept 7 (by Commissioned Artists Tulips and Chimneys) Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 4.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Promo 1 Amumu Curse of Sad Mummy art 5.jpg|Amumu Curse of the Sad Mummy Promo 2 Bandle City old.jpg|Old Bandle City skyline (by Riot Artist Matt Gaser) Ссылки cs:Bandle City es:Ciudad Bandle fr:Bandle pl:Bandle City zh:班德尔城 Категория:Территории Категория:Города